needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Kandata String
Kandata String (鋼鉄斬糸 (カンダタ・ストリング), Kandata Sutoringu) is a Needless Fragment. It was first used by Kafka. Allows the user the ability to create and control indestructible string from their entire body. The user can manipulate the string freely. The strings have such a high tensile strength that they can be used to cut people, rocks, metal and even entire buildings apart. Kafka has been noted as saying that his Kandata string is so strong "only god can cut it." 'Statistics' * Other Users: Adam Blade, Adam Arclight * First Appearance: ** Needless - Chapter 2 ** Needless anime Episode 1 'Usage' The main power of this fragment, as shown by Kafka, is the ability to create powerful energy threads from their hands and body to attack or immobilize the enemy. Before his confrontation with Adam Blade, Kafka stated that "if there was anyone who would be able to snip it, it would be only a God". Though the strings are regarded by Kafka as being impossible to cut or break by any means, it is shown that they can be countered through the use and understanding of the same ability. This is later demonstrated when Adam Blade copies the ability and uses it to sever the strings Kafka sends at him, stating that "so long as its the same number of threads coming after me each time, they can be easily and similarly torn away". It was also shown that Kafka can create variations of Kandata String, such as in the form of strings of cloth and tentacles, in Needless 0. Weakness: 'The kandata string cannot tolerate sudden extreme changes in temperature. When exposed to sudden extreme cold the strings become brittle. This however may only be applicable to Fragent's above Mid-Level.(ex. The Fourth Wave, Agnis Schiwattas) 'Moves * Kandata String (カンダタ・ストリング, Kandata Sutoringu): The Kandata String fragment's signature technique, and the one which gives it its name. The user launches threads from their fingertrips to entangle or slash the enemy. Kafka has claimed himself that these threads cannot be cut by anyone other than a God. It was first seen used by Kafka against Cruz. * Tempest Thread (テンペスト・スレド, Tenpesuto Suredo): The Kandata String fragment's most powerful attack. The user release hundreds threads in a net formation. This attack is strong enough to shatter rocks. It was first seen used by Kafka against Adam Blade after the latter thwarted his Kandata String technique. 'Combination Moves' * Kandata String in Vulcan Shock Ignition (カンダタ・ストリング ・イン・ブルカンショックイグニション, Kandata Sutoringu In Vurukan Shokku Igunishon): A combination with the Honoo fragment. The user launches a Vulcan Shock Ignition, hiding in it strings to immobilize and slash the opponent. It was first seen used by Blade on Teruyama Momiji. Trivia * The name of this fragmet and the basis behind how it works come from a short story called Kumo no Ito, the Spider's Thread. In the story, the The Buddha Oshaka-sama is wandering about his grounds when he decides to peer down in to Hell and view the burning sinners. He spots a particular sinner whom has performed one good deed in his life, a man named Kandata. Kandata was regarded as a ruthless criminal, but one day while walking through the forest, he saw a spider on the path he was treading upon and decided not to step upon it. Moved by this single act, Oshaka-sama took the thread of a spider in his gardens and lowered it to Kandata so that he may climb out of Hell. Kandata takes the string and begins climbing, but tires quickly and stops halfway. Looking down to see how far he had come, he notices that others are climbing out of Hell alongside him using the thread. Fearing the thread would break from their weight, he declares that the spider's thread is his and his alone and that all of them should return to Hell where they belong. The spider's thread then breaks, and Kandata and the other climbers topple down in to the fires of Hell once more. In the end, Kandata condemned himself by being concerned only with his own salvation and not that of others. Category:Fragment